Vicious Mewtwo: Vicious SaTAM (Check your local..)
by The Vicious One
Summary: 10 Parodies, spanning back to when Vicious Mewtwo first started at FF.net, now see parodies, old and new!
1. Default Chapter

Vicious Mewtwo: Vicious SaTAM (Check your local listings)  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs I parodied all throughout my fanfictional  
career. Yes, I parody songs cause it's fun and I like listening to Weird Al Yankovic,  
so basically, I've covered all the ground I need too! :P  
  
  
THANK YOUS: Thanks go out to God, my family, my friends, Sabertooth Kitty,  
Evil Cassidy, Mewluver, Travis Lewis X, Ztarlight, among other people at ff.net,   
Dratinirocket, Bulbamaster000 (Now known as Psyonicle000), and the rest of   
my good friends. But, most of all, thank you fanfiction.net. Because without this   
site, Vicious Mewtwo would never have been born. Thank you all, and may God   
Bless America. :)  
  
  
Song line up goes as follows...  
  
1: A.M. Pokémon (Parody of 'A.M. Radio' by Everclear)  
  
2: Mewtwo (Parody of 'Voodoo' by Godsmack)  
  
3: Costadelsolcation (Parody of 'Californication' by Red Hot Chili Peppers)  
  
4: Mewtwo Paradise (Parody of 'Amish Paradise' by the Parody King, Weird Al)  
  
5: The Night Mewtwo went Crazy (Parody of 'The Night Santa went Crazy, also  
by Weird Al)  
  
6: The Marill's Cry (Parody of 'The Dolphin's Cry' by Live)  
  
7: Scar Grimer (Parody of 'Scar Tissue' by Red Hot Chili Peppers)  
  
8: Once in a Timeline (Parody of 'Once in a Lifetime' by Talking Heads)  
  
9: Thundershocked (Parody of 'Lightning Crashes', also by Live)  
  
Plus, a brand new lost parody...  
  
10: New Age Riot (Parody of 'Zoot Suit Riot' by Cherry Poppin' Daddies)  
  
  
Now then, sit back, relax, grab your mouse, and click on one of the greatest   
fanfiction hits from one of the gods of fanfiction...VICIOUS MEWTWO!!!  
  
Enjoy! ^__^ 


	2. A.M. Pokémon

A.M. Pokémon  
  
  
KAJ, Saffron City.  
  
Giovanni: Portions of today's programing are reproduced by means of   
electrical transcriptions or re-recordings.  
  
Oooo, ooo yeaaaaaaah!  
  
Meowth: You can see Pikachu on the A.M. Pokémon.  
  
Mewtwo: The Genesis, The Playstation, there was none of that   
crap back in 1980.  
Sonic: We didn't know about a Pokédex, it was a whole different game   
being played back when I was a kid.  
Tails: Wanna get down in a cool way? Picture Pokémon on a beautiful day.  
Tough Poké powers and groovy long tails, just walkin' in style with a   
portable cassette player.  
  
Sonic: No! You'd watch the Pikachu on the A.M. Pokémon.  
Mewtwo: Yeah, you can see Pikachu on the A.M. Pokémon.  
  
Flashback(back)...to 82. Another summer in the neighborhood,  
hangin' out with somethin' to do.  
Tenchi: Sometimes, we go drivin' around in Sabrina's Volvo, crusin' with the   
windows rolled down.  
Ryoko: We listen the radio stations,  
Tenchi: We were too poor to buy the 'Tape Cassettes'.  
There wasn't any good time to wanna be inside.  
Mario: My momma wanna listen to the MPs all g** **mn night!  
  
Yoshi: I'll be in bed with TV on.  
I would watch it all the night long.  
Just to see my favorite shows.  
  
(LOOK OUT FOR STREAKERS!!!)  
  
Mewtwo: You'd have to wait, but you could see it on the A.M. Pokémon.  
Yeah, you could see Pikachu on the A.M. Pokémon.  
I can still hear momma sayin', 'Ash, turn that Pokémon DOWN!'  
  
Ash: Aw, mom! Not that show again!  
(Laughter)  
Gary: I don't wanna watch that show!  
(Laughter)  
Ash: Can we watch 'Bad Times' or 'Mewtwo and Giovanni' or somethin' cool?  
(Laughter)  
TURN IT OFF! Turn it off! Turn it off!  
(Applause)  
  
Seph.: Things changed back 85, we were all growing up on hand   
in the outside.  
Cloud: We got in trouble with 'Jenny' Chick,  
Seph.: Then we got busted gettin' high in the back of my friends 'tank'.  
Mewtwo: I remember 1987, I started goin' to leagues and I saw the   
Master, Lance.  
Ash: I got a Mewtwo on Christmas Day.  
All: I dream that Jessie & James would come to Pallet Town and  
TEACH ME TO PLAY!  
Teach me to play!  
Teach me to play!  
Yeah!  
  
There isn't anyplace that I need to go.  
There isn't anything that I need to know.  
That I did not burn to the Pokémon!  
  
(Audible laughter)  
  
Mewtwo: Yeah, well things get stupid and I just don't know,  
where to find my Smeargle.  
I watch Pikachu on the A.M. Pokémon.  
Sonic: A.M. Pokémon.  
  
Tenchi: You can watch Pikachu on the A.M. Pokémon.  
Mario: A.M. Pokémon.  
  
You can watch Pikachu...  
Mewtwo: I like Mew.  
Ash: I like Xatu.  
Brock: I like Pichu,  
Misty: but I never liked Psyduck.  
  
Ash: I like Mew.  
Mewtwo: I like Xatu.  
Brock: I like Pichu,  
Misty: but I never liked Psyduck.  
  
FF7 Crew: We like Mew!  
We like Xatu!  
We like Pichu,  
(NO!!!) but we never liked Psyduck!  
  
We like Mew!  
We like Xatu!  
We like Pichu,  
(NO!!!) but we never liked Psyduck!  
  
We like Mew!  
We like Xatu!  
We like Pichu,  
(NO!!!) but we never liked Psyduck!  
  
Mewtwo: No, never liked Psyduck.  
No, never liked Psyduck.  
No, never liked Psyduck.  
No, never liked Psyduck!  
  
Meowth: A.M. Pokémon.  
(NO!!!) A.M. Pokémon.  
(NO!!!) A.M. Pokémon.  
(NO!!!) A.M. Pokémon.  
  
Mewtwo: Yeah, never liked Psyduck! 


	3. Mewtwo

Mewtwo  
  
  
(Chorus) I'm not the one who's so far away  
when I feel the Mew shoot into my brains.  
Never did I wanna fear her again...  
and I don't remember why she came.  
  
Psychics raise my desires...of why I'm so far away.  
No more sleazy lairs, no more fearing my worse dreams.  
  
Screaming, dreaming. Breathing, breathing.  
I will come back again.  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Hazing clouds break on my head and her thoughts are so clear.  
I'll find my shape by the moonlight, find my dreams in her ways.  
  
Teaming, streaming. Breathing, breathing.  
Will you come back again?  
  
(2X Chorus)  
  
Will you? Will you? Mewtwo.  
Mewtwo, Mewtwo, Mewtwo!  
  
(2X Chorus)  
  
Mewtwo, Mewtwo. Mewtwo, Mewtwo.  
Mewtwo, Mewtwo. Mewtwo, Mewtwo!  
  
I'm not the one who's so far away.  
I'm not the one who's so far away.  
I'm not the one who's so far away.  
I'm not the one who's so far away... 


	4. Costadelsolcation

Costadelsolcation  
  
  
Shin-Ra spies from Midgar tryin' to steal your mind's elation,  
and a little girl from Wutai dreamin' of Cloud's quotations,  
and if you want these kind of games, it's Costadelsolcation.  
  
It the edge of crater notrhern Icicle civilizations.  
Meoter may rise from the east. At least, it's settled in the final location.  
It's understood the Fort Condor sells Costadelsolcation.  
  
Pay your jockey very well to race away the tragedies.  
AVALANCHE skin, is this your chin or this is a war your breakin'?  
  
(Chorus) First torn capricorn,  
Sephiroth is no more...  
  
Dream of Costadelsolcation.  
Dream of Costadelsolcation...  
  
Marry me girl, be my ancient to the world. Be my very own constelation.  
A teenage ninja with Bahamut-Zero gettin' high on information,  
and buy me materia from the Junon, it's Costadelsolcation.  
  
Space may be The Final Frontier, but it's made in Cait Sith basement.  
And Rufus, can you hear the sphere singin' songs of ancients to stations.  
And Sephiroth's is going to die, it's Costadelsolcation.  
  
Born and raised by those who praised, controlled by population,  
ev'rybody's been there and I don't mean on vacation.  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Dream of Costadelsolcation.  
Dream of Costadelsolcation.  
Dream of Costadelsolcation.  
Dream of Costadelsolcation...  
  
Destruction leads to very rough roads, but at least brings 'All creation.'  
A Quake 3 comes from a girl's guard stick, it's just another good vibration,  
and Diamond WEAPON couldn't save Midgar from Costadelsolcation.  
  
Pay your jockey very well to race away the tragedies,  
sicker than the rest, there is no test, but this what Red's cravin'.  
  
(Chrous)  
  
Dream of Costadelsolcation.  
Dream of Costadelsolcation.  
Dream of Costadelsolcation.  
Dream of Costadelsolcation... 


	5. Mewtwo Paradise

Mewtwo Paradise  
  
  
As I fly around when I'm looking for a way,  
I noticed my Mew, and I realize she's very plain,  
but that's just perfect for a Mewtwo like me,  
you know I shun things like Final Fantasy.  
At 3:45 in the morning, I'm tipping Miltanks.  
Ash is catching Hoot-Hoots, and Brock just scowls, fool.  
But I've been tipping for so long, even Lugia thinks my mind is gone.  
I'm a mon of a con, and I'm not disciplined,  
I got a neck on my back, and I got one chin,  
But if I use my psy, and you end up dying,  
then tonite, we're gonna party like it's 2699.  
  
We've been spending most our lives,  
livin' in a Mewtwo Paradise.  
We turn heads once or twice,  
livin' in a Mewtwo Paradise.  
It's not good, it's all just nice,  
livin' in a Mewtwo Paradise.  
We sell beer at discount price,  
livin' in a Mewtwo Paradise.  
  
A boy named Ash punched in the head last week,  
I just smiled at him and I turned the other cheek.  
I really don't care, in fact, I'm really bored.  
Cuz right now, I'm laughing hard now that he's turned to stone.  
But, I never punched a Rocket even though he desreved it,  
a Mewtwo with a 'tude, you know that's unheard of.  
I ain't got buttons, but I got a big tail,  
plus, my homies agree, I really look good in white, fool!  
If you come to the dungeon, you'll be bored to tears.  
We haven't payed the water bill in 1,000 years!  
Well, we ain't really evil, so please don't point and stare.  
We're just temperorarly impared.  
  
No phone, no lights, no motorcar, not a single luxury.  
Like Robinson Corsoe, It's as primitive as can be.  
  
We've been spending most our lives,  
livin' in a Mewtwo Paradise.  
We're not really good Pokémon,  
livin' in a Mewtwo Paradise.  
There's no time for peace or vice,  
livin' in a Mewtwo Paradise.  
We all fight and don't play nice,  
livin' in a Mewtwo Paradise.  
  
Scaring lots of kids, turning lots of heads.  
Bought a stable on Friday, I think I'll go to bed.  
You think your dark and vicious at heart,  
well I know I'm million times better as thou art!  
I'm the Pokémon that's doing his part,  
soon I'll be scoring points for the number 1 slot.  
So don't be gay, and don't be whiny,  
or else, my brother, I'll have to Psycho Shoot your hiney!  
  
We've been spending most our lives,  
livin' in a Mewtwo Paradise.  
We're all walk outside at night,  
livin' in a Mewtwo Paradise.  
There's no Jennys or Nurse Joys,  
livin' in a Mewtwo Paradise.  
but your probably thinking real McCoys,  
livin' in a Mewtwo Paradise. 


	6. The Night Mewtwo went Crazy

The Night Mewtwo went Crazy  
  
  
Down in the Rocket lab, all the rockets were making clones,  
clones of Chikoritas, and Tommy Lee Jones,  
when Mewtwo busted in, nearly scared 'em half to death,  
had a rifle in his hand, and cheap whiskey on his breath.  
From his head to his toes, he was covered with ammo,  
like a big, fat, drunk, disgruntled, Mew clone rambo.  
And he smiled as he said, with fire in his eyes,  
'Y'all make me sick! So you're all gonna die!'  
  
The night Mewtwo went crazy.  
The night the clone went insane.  
Realized he'd been gettin' the wrong deal,  
something finally must've snapped in his brain.  
  
Well the HQ is gone now,  
he decided to bomb it.  
Everywhere, you'll find pieces,  
of Jessie and James.  
And he tied the executives,  
and he held grunts hostage,  
and he ground up poor Persain,  
into Kitty Sausage.  
He got Butch and Cassidy with an old german luger.  
And he slashed up Giovanni like Freddy Kruger.  
Then he took out a flamethrower,  
and he barbecued Tracey,  
and took a big bite,  
and said, 'It tastes just like chicken!'  
  
The night Mewtwo went crazy.  
The night Mewster went nuts.  
Now, you can't hardly walk around Kanto,  
without steppin' in Rocket guts.  
  
There's the National Guard and the FBI.  
There's a van from Eye Witness News, and a helicopter circling in the sky.  
And the bullets are flying, the body count's rising,  
and everyone's dying to know, 'Oh, Mewtwo, Why?'  
My, my, my, my, my, my.  
You used to be such a cool guy.  
  
(Ambient Gunshots and screaming is heard.)  
  
Yes, Vermillion, now Mewtwo's doing time.  
In a federal prison, for his infamous crime.  
Hey, little friend, now, don't you cry no more tears.  
He'll be out with good behavior in about twenty more years.  
But, now Ash is in Therapy.  
And Misty's still nervous.  
And Meowth got a job,  
working for the postal service.  
And they say, little Mew is on the phone every night,  
with a lawyer negociatating the movie rights.  
They're talking about...  
  
The night Mewtwo went crazy.  
The night old Mewzy flipped.  
Broke his back for some hyper potions,  
sounds to me like he was gettin' kinda gypped.  
  
Whoa, the night Mewtwo went crazy.  
The night the clone went insane.  
Realized he was gettin' the wrong deal,  
something finally must've snapped in his brain.  
Whoa, something finally must've snapped in his brain.  
I tell ya, something finally must've snapped...  
in his brain. 


	7. The Marill's Cry

The Marill's Cry  
  
  
The way your made in light,  
reminds me of that night.  
Mew laid me down into your home's fountain of trust.  
and I was swept away,  
with nothing left to say,  
some helpless clone, yet I was lost in my swoon of rage.  
Your all I've needed to find,  
now that the time is right,  
come to me, sweetly. Come to me.  
Come to me...  
  
Love'll lead us, all right!  
Love'll lead us, will you lead us?  
Can you hear the Marill's cry?  
See these roads rise up to meet us.  
It's in air we breathed tonight,  
love'll lead us, will you lead us...?  
  
Oh, yeah, we've met again. It was like we never left.  
Time in between was just some dream since we left this place.  
This crazy storm surrounds me.  
You wrapped your arms around me.  
All I could do was to try and breathe.  
Let me breathe, so...that I...  
SO WE CAN BE TOGETHER!!!  
  
Love'll lead us, all right!  
Love'll lead us, will you lead us?  
Can you hear the Marill's cry?  
See these roads rise up to meet us.  
It's in the air we breathed tonight!  
Love'll lead us, will you lead us?  
Life is like a Charizard.  
It wouldn't care what you are.  
If you only run from havoc,  
it's just a waste of time.  
We we're lost, now we are found.  
The Moltres rises up from the ground.  
And all the wars are over...  
  
Over...over.  
Singin', la, da, da, daaaa, da da da. Over.  
Come to me...come to me.  
Yeah, la, da, da, daaaa, da da da. Come to me...  
  
Love'll lead us, all right!  
Love'll lead us, will you lead us?  
Can you hear the Marill's cry? (Yeah!)  
See these roads rise up to meet us.  
It's in the air we breathed tonight!  
Love'll lead us, will you lead us?  
Life is like a Charizard.  
It wouldn't care what you are.  
If you only run from havoc,  
it's just a waste of time.  
We we're lost, now we are found!  
The Moltres rises up from the ground,  
and all the wars are over.  
Over, yeah!  
OVER!  
OVER!!!  
  
Love'll lead us, all right!  
Love'll lead us, will you lead us?  
Can you hear the Marill's cry?  
See these roads rise up...to meet us!  
It's in the air we breathed tonight.  
Love'll lead us...will you lead us?  
  
(Fading) Love'll lead us, all right. (Oh yeah!)  
Will you say that you will lead us?  
Love'll lead us, all right!  
There's a moment in time, love'll lead us. 


	8. Scar Grimer

Scar Grimer  
  
  
Scar Grimer that you wish you saw.  
Sarcastic Mister Know-it-all.  
Close your eyes and I'll slash you, cuz...  
with the mews I share.  
  
With the mews, I share this lonely view.  
With the mews, I share this lonely view.  
  
Push me up against the wall.  
The young New Bark girl with a push up bra.  
I'm falling all...over myself,  
to lick you hard and see your world, cuz...  
  
(Ash joins in)  
  
With the mews, I share this lonely view.  
With the mews, I share this lonely view.  
With the mews, I share this lonely view...  
  
(Pause)  
  
Blood lost in the pokémart.  
A southern boy with a scarlet tart.  
Wave good-bye to your mama, cuz...  
with the mews I share.  
  
(James joins in)  
  
With the mews, I share this lonely view.  
With the mews, I share this lonely view.  
  
Outspoken with a broken jaw.  
Step outside, go out to brawl, and...  
Summer's sweet with...a coming Fall.  
I'll make it to the Mew if I have to crawl, and...  
  
(Meowth joins in)  
  
With the mews, I share this lonely view.  
With the mews, I share this lonely view.  
With the mews, I share this lonely view...  
  
(Pause)  
  
Scar Grimer that you wish you saw.  
Sarcastic Mister Know-it-all.  
Close your eyes, and I'll slash you, cuz...  
with the mews I share.  
  
(Brock joins in)  
  
With the mews, I share this lonely view.  
With the mews, I share this lonely view.  
With the mews, I share this lonely view...  
  
(Long ending guitar solo) 


	9. Once in a Timeline

Once in a Timeline  
  
  
And you may find yourself, living in an Ultra Ball.  
And you may find yourself, in another part of Jhoto.  
And you may find yourself, behind the bars of a small bicycle.  
And you may find yourself in a beautiful gym,  
with a beautiful leader,  
and you may ask youself, "Well, how did I get here?!"  
  
Letting the days go by, let the Squirtle hold me down.  
Letting the days go by, Squirtles swimming underground.  
Into the blue again, after the zenny's gone.  
Once in a timeline, Squirtles swimming underground.  
  
And you may ask yourself, "How do I work this?"  
And you may ask yourself, "Where is that small bicycle?"  
And you may tell yourself..."This is not the beautiful gym!"  
And you may tell yourself, "This is not the beautiful leader!"  
  
Letting the days go by, let the Squirtle hold me down.  
Letting the days go by, Squirtles swimming underground.  
Into the blue again, after the zenny's gone.  
Once in a timeline, Squirtles swimming underground.  
  
Same as it ever was.  
Same as it ever was.  
Same as it ever was.  
Same as it ever was.  
  
Same as it ever was.  
Same as it ever was.  
Same as it ever was.  
Same as it ever was...  
  
Where's Lugia? Down in the islands!  
There are Squirtles at the bottom of the ocean.  
Under the water, carrying the water.  
  
Letting the days go by, let the Squirtle hold me down.  
Letting the days go by, Squirtles swimming underground.  
Into the blue again, into the silent water.  
Under the rocks and stones, there are Squirtles underground.  
  
Letting the days go by, let the Squirtle hold me down.  
Letting the days go by, Squirtles swimming underground.  
Into the blue again, after the zenny's gone.  
Once in a timeline, Squirtles swimming underground.  
  
You may ask yourself, "What is the beautiful gym?"  
You may ask yourself, "Where does the route go to?"  
And you may ask yourself..."Am I right, am I wrong?"  
And you may say to yourself, "Celebi, what will you do?!"  
  
Letting the days go by, let the Squirtle hold me down.  
Letting the days go by, Squirtles swimming underground.  
Into the blue again, into the silent water.  
Under the rocks and stones, there are Squirtles underground.  
  
Letting the days go by, let the Squirtle hold me down.  
Letting the days go by, Squirtles swimming underground.  
Into the blue again, after the zenny's gone.  
Once in a timeline, Squirtles swimming underground.  
  
Same as it ever was.  
Same as it ever was.  
Same as it ever was,  
and look where my hand was.  
  
Time isn't holding up.  
Time is an estolence.  
Same as it ever was.  
Same as it ever was. 


	10. Thundershocked

Thundershocked  
  
  
Thundershocked,a new woman cries.  
Her Lugia falls to the floor.  
The devil closes his eyes,  
the confussion disappears,  
before Nurse Joy can even close the door.  
  
Thundershocked, an old woman dies.  
Her knowledge falls to the floor.  
The Devil opens his eyes!  
The confussion that was hers,  
belongs now to the Pichu down the hall.  
  
  
Oh, and I feel it coming back again,  
like a lightning bolt striking the earth.  
Forces pulling to the center of the earth again,  
I can feel it.  
  
Thundershocked, a new woman cries.  
This moment she'd been waiting for.  
The Devil closes his eyes!  
Blood Red colored eyes!  
She presents the circle,  
and puts his anger to rest! Rest!  
  
  
  
I CAN FEEL IT!!!  
  
(Break)  
  
Oh, why?  
Oh, why?  
OHHH, Why?!  
  
  
  
I CAN FEEL IT!!!  
I CAN FEEL IT!!! 


	11. New Age Riot

New Age Riot  
  
  
Disclaimer: I made this parody 2 years before I came to fanfiction.net. So, enjoy  
this lost parody!  
  
  
Who that yappin' up and down the street?  
It's just me, cause I'm the president.  
I got a touch that could kill you.  
Who's your maker? Yes, I am.  
  
We got ourselves a business and we got big reactors.  
but if AVALANCHE comes, time to throw the slackers.  
  
New Age Riot. (RIOT!)  
Throw out the FIRE and STEAL.  
New Age Riot. (RIOT!)  
I'm gonna get Neo Bahamut.  
  
New Age Riot. (RIOT!)  
Are you still running around?  
New Age Riot. (RIOT!)  
We're gonna beat into the ground.  
Go, Rufie!  
  
Well, Reno and Rude are the big bad Turks.  
You may not known where Elena lurks.  
Don't forget about my homey Tseng,  
One more left, that would be me.  
  
The Huge Materia is just as good as ours.  
Once we kill Sephiroth, then we're gonna buy fast cars!  
  
New Age Riot. (RIOT!)  
We're on the hunt for that little ancient.  
New Age Riot. (RIOT!)  
Would it help if we an agent?  
  
We're in a New Age Riot!  
We're in a New Age Riot!  
We're in a New Age Riot!  
  
You got Reno.  
And you got Rude.  
Don't forget Elena.  
And that Reeve.  
And then, Scar-ar-ar-let.  
President Rufus.  
Don't forget Palmer.  
Ancient Tseng.  
  
Whoa, the Huge Materia is just as good as ours.  
Once we kill Sephiroth, then we're gonna buy fast cars!  
  
New Age Riot. (RIOT!)  
Throw out the FIRE and STEAL.  
New Age Riot. (RIOT!)  
I'm gonna get Neo Bahamut.  
  
New Age Riot! (RIOT!)  
We're on the hunt for that little ancient.  
New Age Riot. (RIOT!)  
Would it help if we an agent?  
  
We're in a New Age Riot!  
We're in a New Age Riot!  
We're in a New Age Riot!  
  
I think we're about ready to bust Cloud Strife... 


End file.
